Velhos Parceiros, Novas Direções
by Inuzuki-san
Summary: Deidara e Sasori são parceiros a muito tempo, mas agora estão prestes a revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. SasoDei [Yaoi]


_Minha primeira fic xD vai ter continuação, e com lemon :O_  
8DD  
a... e não sei porque ta cortando uma parte da fic aq ¬¬ então nao estranhem caso eles se beijem derrepente... --

* * *

Anoiteceu.  
Sasori e Deidara tinham acabado de completar uma missão e estavam em uma vila procurando um local para comer e passar a noite, já que Deidara estava resmungando de fome e não queria voltar para a sede da Akatsuki, pois iriam demorar para chegar.

Deidara: Mas que merda! Não tem nenhum lugar decente para comer nesse lugar?  
Sasori: Você só reclamou o caminho inteiro. Pode calar a boca?  
Deidara: ...  
Sasori: Vamos comer ali. – Segurou o braço do loiro e o puxou para dentro de um restaurante/bar.  
Deidara: O que você está fazendo, imbecil?! – Se solta da mão de Sasori – Eu posso andar sozinho! Un.

O ruivo não falou nada, apenas se sentou.  
Deidara começou a pedir bebida e comida, já Sasori não pediu nada, só ficou olhando seu parceiro com uma das mãos servindo de apoio para o queixo.

Deidara: Estou satisfeito. – Disse ele se espreguiçando e colocando seus pés em cima da mesa.  
Sasori: Agora pague. – Desviou seu olhar.  
Deidara: Paga metade pra mim!  
Sasori: Não. Só você comeu, só você paga.

Deidara: Assim não vai sobrar dinheiro para uma pousada!  
Sasori: Durma na rua. – Voltou seu olhar para o loiro.  
Deidara: Por favor, Danna... – Fez uma cara de pidão.  
Sasori: ... – Pensou um pouco enquanto olhava para ele - Ok, mas da próxima vez não vou pagar nem que você tenha que limpar pratos!  
Deidara: Valeu Danna! – Pulou por cima da mesa para abraçar o ruivo.  
Sasori: E pare com essas atitudes de gay. – Afastou Deidara que voltou a se sentar.

Pagaram e saíram a procura de algum lugar para passar a noite. Deidara parou de reclamar, mas continuava falante.  
Depois de alguns minutos andando pela vila, finalmente acharam uma 'pousada'. Entraram e pararam na pequena recepção.

Deidara: O QUE?!  
Recepcionista: Só temos um quarto com uma cama de casal. Vão querer?  
Deidara: Claro que não! Tenho cara de gay por acaso? Tenho? Tenho?! – Se apoiou na bancada e olhou fixo para a recepcionista que se afastou. – Vamos procurar outro lugar Danna. Un. – Começa a se dirigir à saída.  
Sasori: Vamos ficar aqui mesmo. – Pega a chave na mão da recepcionista e começa a subir as escadas.  
Deidara: "_Ta brincando?_" – Corre atrás de Sasori – Me espera pelo menos!

Chegaram no quarto e o ruivo abriu a porta.  
A aparência era aconchegante, um criado mudo de ambos os lados da cama, acompanhados de um abajur cada. Uma janela, grande e espaçosa do lado da cama. Também um banheiro, que foi logo ocupado por Deidara.

Deidara: Vou tomar um banho. Essa capa esta me dando um calor do caramba! Un. – Tirou seu sobretudo e o jogou na cama, o resto da roupa tirou no banheiro.

Enquanto o loiro tomava seu banho, Sasori concertava uma de suas marionetes.  
Algum tempo depois, terminou o que fazia, mas Deidara ainda não saira do banho.

Sasori: O que esta fazendo nesse banheiro?! – Disse deitando-se na cama. – Vai acabar com a água desse lugar!  
Deidara: Já to terminando. – Desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e começou a se enxugar.

Sasori se virou, e se deu conta que estava deitado encima do sobretudo do Iwa.

Sasori: "_Esse cheiro é agradável..." _– Agarrou-a com as duas mãos e a pôs perto de seu rosto.

Ele adormeceu.

Deidara saiu do banho sem camisa, apenas vestindo sua calça e segurando suas chinelas. Ele vê o ruivo praticamente abraçado a sua veste. Põe suas chinelas de lado, apaga a luz dos abajures, sorri e deita atrás de Sasori o abraçando.

Deidara: Boa noite. – Sussurrou.

A noite foi passando, e os dois amigos continuaram abraçados.  
Aquilo parecia tão bom para Deidara, que nunca acreditou que um dia poderia estar assim com Sasori. Seu querido, Danna.  
Era um sentimento que nunca fora expressado por ele, mas não poderia perder a chance logo agora que estava tudo tão perfeito.

No dia seguinte, Sasori foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele se levantou, abriu as cortinas e começou a chamar o Iwa.

Sasori: Acorde Deidara.  
Deidara: Hum... – Abre os olhos aos poucos se protegendo com o braço da luz do sol. – Ainda é cedo me deixe dormir mais um pouco. Un... – Virou-se de bruço.  
Sasori: Não. Temos que voltar, larga de ser preguiçoso.  
Deidara: Ta, ta! – Se senta na beira da cama.  
Sasori: Você me deve uma explicação. – Ficou de frente para o loiro com o olhar frio de sempre.  
Deidara: Explicar o que?  
Sasori: Por que dormiu me abraçando.  
Deidara: ... – Na hora sentiu corar um pouco e desviou o olhar. Não sabia o que dizer.  
Sasori: Heim? – Chegou mais perto do rosto do amigo.  
Deidara: N-não sei. Estava sonhando e sem quere te abracei. Foi isso! – Disse voltando seu olhar para Sasori.  
Sasori: Sei... Eu falei pra você parar com essas de atitudes de gay, não falei?  
Deidara: Mais foi sem querer! Eu estava sonhando! Un. – Se levantou rápido ficando maior que o ruivo.  
Sasori: Vamos, coloque sua camisa e sua capa. Não temos tempo para discutir agora. – Se virou em direção a porta. – Vou acertando as contas lá em baixo. – Saiu.

O loiro não falou mais nada.  
Vestiu-se, pegou sua bolsa onde guardava argila e saiu do quarto.  
Ao descer até a recepção encontrou Sasori encostado em um dos pilares da entrada, foi até ele e os dois seguiram caminho a sede de sua organização.  
No caminho, por incrível que pareça, Deidara não falou nada, até por medo que Sasori tocasse no assunto do abraço de novo. Queria ter mais tempo para pensar no que iria dizer para não haver contradições.  
Depois de algumas horas chegaram ao esconderijo. Entraram e deram de cara com Pain.

Pain: Era pra vocês terem chegado mais cedo. Aconteceu algo no caminho? – Perguntou sério.  
Sasori: O Deidara quis descançar, apenas isso.  
Pain: Hum... Certo. Podem subir para seus quartos, e quando eu tiver alguma missão para designa-los mando alguém avisar. – Virou-se de costas para sair, mas Sasori o fez parar.  
Sasori: Vai para algum lugar?  
Pain: Sim. – Saiu da sala.

Sasori e Deidara também saíram e foram para seus quartos subindo as escadas. O Iwa ainda estava com medo de ficar sozinho com Sasori. Não sabia quando ele iria perguntar sobre a noite q passara na 'pousada'.

Sasori: Deidar... – Tentou continuar, mas foi interrompido quando percebeu alguém andando pelos corredores.  
Itachi: Como foi a lua de mel? – Começa a rir irônico.  
Deidara: Cala a boca Itachi! – Se segurou para não avançar no Uchiha.  
Itachi: Ui! Ficou nervosa foi?  
Deidara: Argg...! – Quando tentou pular para esmurrar Itachi, Sasori o impediu.  
Sasori: Não vale a pena tocar em um ser tão repugnante. Boa noite, Itachi. – Continuou andando pelo corredor, e Deidara foi logo atrás, deixando Itachi rindo sozinho.

O quarto do Iwa ficava em frente ao de Sasori, ambos entraram sem falar nada um para o outro.  
Deidara quis falar alguma coisa, mas achou melhor deixar quieto.

Lentamente seus lábios se tocaram. Deidara estava imóvel, não sabia se afastava o ruivo de si ou se ele se entregava aquele beijo que tanto desejava. Fechava os olhos aos poucos, e sentia a língua quente de Sasori invadir cada canto de sua boca.  
De repente a porta se abriu, e não deu tempo para os amigos se separarem.

Itachi: Acho que peguei no flagra. – Sorriu malicioso. – Agora não adianta negarem, vocês tem um caso!  
Deidara: Espera ai Itachi, não é nada disso! – Tentou alcançar o Uchiha, mas ele logo fechou a porta e desceu para a sala. Dava para ouvir suas risadas em alto e bom som. – Viu! É tudo culpa sua, Sasori!

O Iwa saiu correndo de seu quarto, passou pela sala onde Itachi estava e foi achar um lugar pela floresta para que ninguém o visse.

Sasori: "_Desculpe, Deidara_..." – Abaixou sua cabeça e seguiu para seu aposento.

Itachi estava satisfeito por ter conseguido uma prova daquelas, e não podia esperar para contar para todos o que viu.  
Já o loiro, encontrou um lugar para que pudesse ficar sem ninguém incomodar. Sentou na beira de um lago e ficou ali. A cada lágrima derramada se sentia cada vez mais fraco. O que estava fazendo? Chorando? Ele nunca se imaginou chorando, ainda mais por amor.  
Mas espera ai! Amor? Era um sentimento que, até pouco tempo, Deidara desprezava.  
Pensou que teria apenas uma atração por Sasori, mas uma atração não o faria chorar daquela maneira.

Deidara: Danna... Seu IDIOTA! – Soltou um grito abafado, escondendo sua cabeça por entre as pernas e os braços.

De certa forma, dizer isso doía para ele.  
A noite ia passando e Deidara continuava no mesmo lugar, agora deitado e quase adormecido.  
Não queria voltar para casa, pelo menos não agora.

Enfim a noite passou.  
Sasori acordou e foi no quarto do amigo para tentar se desculpar, mas foi em vão. Percebendo que Deidara não estava no quarto, desceu as escadas e antes que saísse foi parado por Kisame.

Kisame: Huhuhu vai procurar o loirinho?  
Sasori: E o que te interessa? – Empurrou Kisame para o lado e saiu. – "_Pelo jeito aquela merda de Uchiha já contou pra todo mundo_." - Seguiu para a floresta.

Deidara: Hum... Já amanheceu, é melhor eu voltar. Un. – Passou seus dedos nos olhos até se acostumar com a luz do dia.

O Iwa andava ainda meio sonolento. Não conseguiu dormir muito pensando em tudo aquilo que acontecera.  
Sasori percebe alguém vindo em sua direção, e logo vê que era Deidara.

Sasori: Eu preciso falar com você.

Mas o loiro não quis ouvir, passou ao lado do ruivo sem falar nada, e seguiu seu caminho até a casa dos 'Akas'.  
Sasori o seguiu, os dois entraram e ouviram risos percorrendo toda a sala. O Iwa entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta na cara do amigo.

Sasori: Me deixe falar com você, não vou demorar. – Esperou um pouco mas Deidara não o respondeu. – Por Favor...

A porta se abriu.

Deidara: Fala logo o que quer e para de me encher o saco. Un. – Colocou sua capa encima da cama e cruzou os braços.  
Sasori: ... – Trancou a porta. – Desculpa por ontem. Não fiz por mal.  
Deidara: Você é mesmo ridículo... Aposto que queria ver todos rindo da minha cara. Você sempre foi frio comigo, e agora vem com essa de me beijar do nada! Acho que você conseguiu o que queria. Un. – Sentou na beira da cama e se curvou deixando seus braços descansando na perna.  
Sasori: O que eu sempre quis eu nunca consegui. – Se ajoelhou na frente do loiro. – Eu errei esse tempo todo te mal tratando, era difícil aceitar...  
Deidara: Aceitar o que? – Falou baixo  
Sasori: Eu amo você, Deidara. – Se levantou um pouco, aproximando seu rosto do Iwa.  
Deidara: ... – Olhou surpreso para o ruivo.- Danna, eu...  
Sasori: Shiii... – Levou seu dedo indicador aos lábios do loiro e logo depois o beijou.

A cada segundo que se passava, Sasori aprofundava mais seu beijo, e Deidara resolveu se entregar àquela emoção.  
As mãos macias de Sasori percorriam o rosto e o pescoço do loiro o fazendo estremecer.

Sasori: Me deixe ter o prazer... – Mordeu o lábio inferior do Iwa – De te amar. – Desceu seus beijos até o pescoço do loiro.  
Deidara: D-danna... - Massageou os cabelos do ruivo.

Bateram na porta, e os dois logo se separaram.

Kisame: Deidara! Deidara! – Continua a bater na porta. – Você ta ai?!

Deidara: S-sim! – Puxou Sasori para dentro do banheiro. – Fique aqui! – Falou baixo.  
Sasori: Espera! – Puxou o loiro para si, o deu um beijo rápido e sorriu.

Deidara correu para abrir a porta, e Kisame entrou sem nem pedir autorização.

Kisame: Por acaso o Sasori ta aqui?  
Deidara: Não, por que? – Disse em um tom meio bravo.  
Kisame: O Pain ta chamando vocês dois.  
Deidara: O Sasori deve estar andando por ai ou dormindo. Deixa que eu chamo ele. Un.  
Kisame: Hum... Mas não demorem no quarto eim! Huhuhuhu. – Saiu.

Sasori ouviu Kisame sair e saiu do banheiro.

Deidara: Você ouviu, não podemos demorar no quarto. – Riu. – Vamos. Un.

Falaram com Pain, coisa de alguns minutos, só falou que enquanto ele estiver fora não teriam nenhuma missão a cumprir.  
Os dois, agora mais que amigos, ficaram felizes, pois assim teriam mais tempo para ficar juntos.  
Voltaram para o quarto do Iwa, e quando chegaram, Deidara pulou encima do ruivo o fazendo cair na cama.

Deidara: Há tempos queria ver você assim... Sorrindo... Pra mim.

Fim.


End file.
